


What Do Jumpers Give as Gifts?

by Goodbyemyfancy



Category: Jumper (2008)
Genre: Gift Giving, M/M, UST
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-05
Updated: 2014-02-05
Packaged: 2018-01-11 06:50:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1169971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Goodbyemyfancy/pseuds/Goodbyemyfancy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s Valentine’s Day, and David is STILL trying to get a gift for Griffin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What Do Jumpers Give as Gifts?

“It’s no bloody use,” David thought mournfully, staring at the packed shopping mall, everyone on a desperate quest to find the perfect Valentine’s Day gift for his or her loved one. “What the hell do you get a jumper when we can simply take whatever we want or need?” He glared at the crowds, annoyed that they would have a far easier time finding a gift than he would in finding one for Griffin. Especially when his goal was to find a gift that would somehow indicate to Griffin that David was interested in him as more than a friend, but without being too garish or blatant.

David sighed and sat down on the edge of the mall fountain, watching the water splash and fall as miniature geysers erupted unexpectedly. Mentally reviewing every gift he had considered so far, David realized they still all sucked.

Red roses were traditional, but without question, Griffin would most likely throw them at David and make fun of him for being girly. Chocolates were also a possibility, since Griffin did like junk food, but given the British jumper preferred very strangely flavored British crisps and David used these all the time as bribes to get Griffin to become more reasonable, they were also out.

And another night out would not be anything new. As jumpers, they had wined and dined together all over the globe, sampling the best the world had to offer. They had also tried out the worst the world had to offer, which got quite disgusting over time. Either way, a night out was not the right gift.

The opposite – a night in together – would simply wind up being another gamer night. Even if he bought Griffin new games or a new gaming platform, it would be the same old. David momentarily thought about buying Griffin some new games and covering the place in candles, but chances are Griffin would just complain about not being able to see well enough and blow them out and then whip David’s ass on whatever new game they were playing.

A new flame thrower would make Griffin very happy, but it was a gift that did not really convey David’s unspoken interest in Griffin – friends got each other flame throwers, not lovers, or potential lovers, that is.

A honeymoon suite would be romantic, but again, they had already jumped into some of the best high-end suites found globally. It too was a normal event.

He’d burn his secret iPod playlist called “Jumper songs” but given all the songs were about sex and love, it was a bit too revealing and obvious -- as was the lime green thong he saw in a sex shop and momentarily considered before realizing Griffin would probably and forcibly make him wear it instead.

David groaned aloud for a second, rubbing at his eyes. He had been weeks at trying to sort out the right gift, using all his time away from Griffin (which turned out to be a lot less time than he had ever realized) to search far and wide. And it all came back to the frustrating realization that jumpers- OK, Griffin specifically – were damned difficult to get gifts for. Fuck.

Actually, Roland’s head on a plate would make Griffin incredibly happy, but David wasn’t about to try and get that as a gift on his own. Not to mention it wasn’t really that romantic. At least, not from David’s perspective – though knowing Griffin, this might come across as something special and intimate.

What would be romantic would be to have Griffin arrive to find David naked in bed except for a bow tie and a grin – as if that would ever happen. Griffin wasn’t romantically inclined as far as David could tell, and all that would result would be years of unceasing merriment and teasing from his friend.

Staring at the swirling fountain water, David once again mentally reviewed every possible gift offering, and surprised himself with the realization that the two of them had already done many of the things that couples typically do when in a relationship. Except they were friends and not intimate and David was definitely interested in the intimacy part.

Griffin had fascinated him since they met – the other jumper taking a casual piss at the Coliseum – but in the last few months it had blossomed into a rather large and embarrassing crush. David was still surprised Griffin had not caught on yet, given the crush seemed to be well … rather visible. David was almost always awkward around Griffin now, bumping into things, knocking stuff around, and blushing far too much around his friend, even stuttering when he was chatting.

David mentally cursed for the next ten minutes, frustrated and knowing he only had another half an hour before he was expected to jump and meet at his friend’s current lair. Nothing had come together and here he was at some stupid shopping mall still waiting for something, anything, to appeal to him as the perfect gift. Finally at a loss, he stood up and plunged through the crowds, aiming for the public bathroom where he could safely jump back to his apartment.

At the very last minute, an idea came to mind and David changed his jump location to a specialty store he had come across in his travels. 5 minutes later, he strolled out of the store, bag in hand, glad he had found something that Griffin would appreciate but regretful it wasn’t really the type of gift he wanted to give.

Back at his apartment, David showered, shaved and dressed, choosing a long sleeved blue v-necked t-shirt that Griffin had once admitted (while drunk, of course) looked great on David. Matched with black low-slung jeans, it was the perfect attire – attractive on David without being formal. Griffin hated formal. He carefully wrapped the items he had picked up in non-Valentine’s day gift paper, knowing cupids and hearts would just make Griffin howl with laughter. All ready to meet, David stepped across space/time and into Griffin’s living room.

Which, for a change, was pitch black except for a few candles that were placed by Griffin’s bedroom entrance way. David had rarely entered Griffin’s room before, knowing how much Griffin needed his privacy and space alone and wasn’t exactly sure how to react. If it weren’t for the candles, he would have though Griffin wasn’t around. David shuffled carefully in the dark towards the bedroom, tripping only once, and as he got closer, he could hear music playing and Griffin warbling along slightly off key. He stopped abruptly at the doorway arch, his cheery greeting dying on his lips as he finally saw what Griffin had done.

Griffin’s bedroom was filled with candles, lots of candles, casting a honey glow light over everything. And flowers galore from all over the world placed in vases and jars lining the natural stone shelves. The smell was a heady blend of fragrances, so many that no one scent dominated but all mixed together wonderfully. Scattered among the flowers were wrapped chocolates, silver and gold and all colours shining in the candlelight. It was the rose petals scattered across Griffin’s duvet that really got him though. This is where David’s brain froze.

Because underneath the duvet was Griffin … sitting up and reading, back against the headboard and the bed cover pooled around his lap. His chest was bare and his pale skinned gleamed in the flickering light of the room. A wine bucket nearby held a few chilled bottles of champagne (the real champagne), ready and waiting to be consumed.

And while the music wasn’t romantic by any means (David’s playlist had a much more traditional selection of tracks), it was a CD by a punk-crank trio they had seen together in Russia a few weeks back and fell in love with.

David finally realized Griffin was watching him, clearly amused by David’s very confused expression. He had set aside his book and was leaning back, hands behind his head and looking quite happy, self-satisfied and smirky. David got sidetracked staring at Griffin, checking out the various scars and cuts and burns that covered his upper body, and mesmerized by those dark tufts of armpit hair. That is, until Griffin stated chatting and got his attention again.

“So, happy Valentine’s Day, David. Thought it was time we got this out in the open. After waiting for you to make a decision all these weeks, I decided to give you a shove in the right direction. Figured you wouldn’t miss these signals.” His smaller friend grinned even more broadly at the dumbstruck jumper. “I bet you considered all of these and totally wimped out.” David nodded, his eyes still taking in what was being unexpectedly suggested and offered. He finally answered back to his still grinning friend, “Well, yes, except not all at once. And I would have been in bed naked except for a smile and a bow tie.”

Griffin burst out laughing, obviously comfortable with their banter. “Oh, believe me, I thought of that. Except I like my glow in the dark underwear – that’s more my style.” He patted the empty space next to him on his bed. “So, now that we’ve got all this sorted out, what’s the gift in your hand?” David grinned cheekily and moved across the room to settle in next to Griffin. Handing over the wrapped present, he kissed Griffin softly on the cheek, blushing. Griffin eagerly tore into the gift, and then burst out in hysterical laughter, exclaiming, “Fuck, David, you know me all too well! Awesome.”

Taking the fire repellant long underwear, socks and t-shirt from the giggling jumper and setting them aside, David smirked and replied lovingly, “Well, as long as you keep using your flamethrower, I wanted to make sure not an inch of you would ever be burned. I do have to protect you from yourself, after all.”

Griffin punched him in the arm, then David smacked him back on the head, and after that, total chaos ensued. In a good way. A very good way.

**Author's Note:**

> Griffin and David belong to Steven Gould and 20th Century Fox. I just play with them and return them only slightly bruised.


End file.
